


Praise Fireworks - A Dethan Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick hiatus fluff about passing notes in class and holding hands, hope you enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Fireworks - A Dethan Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr thesoulailor.tumblr.com

**Praise fireworks - A Dethan Fic**

"Hey, Danny!"

Danny didn’t bothered to look up and see who greeted him. The voice wasn’t familiar. Just the third person greeting him on this morning. And there was something far more important that needed his attention. This something was standing infront of him, the chocolate brown eyes focussed on Danny’s chest (or more precisely the naked part of it that was shown through his v-neck), one hand running through the light chestnut coloured hair, the other interlacing it’s fingers with Danny’s.

"How come…", Ethan said, glancing after the passenger who greeted Danny, "that absolutely everybody loves you?"

Whilst shrugging his shoulders Danny leaned against the lockers in front of the “Economies”-class room. Suddenly a thought struck him. Maybe Ethan was sad, because he and his brothers were still loners at school.

“See, Ethan, if Isaac is still teasing you, we could do something. Go to the principal or..:” Ethan interrupted him with a kiss, that sent warm shivers down Danny’s spine.They both got lost for a minute, than Ethan broke the kiss and grinned: “I’m good, babe. Aiden and I kind of never assimilate very well. But don’t worry, we’re good. And I still have you, don’t I?” It was more of a rhetorical question. Ethan smiled in the way, that had captured Danny’s attention from the first second on. A deep mixture of confidence and sass, but at the same time vulnerability and … love. Love for Danny. At least Danny hoped for that.

"Always", Danny smiled back and reached out for another kiss. In the next moment the school bell rang. With a little sigh Danny let go and walked into the class room, knowing that Ethan woulld follow him.

Economies was boring as usual. Coach Finstock spent the first fifteen minutes reminding everyone of the cross-country training this afternoon. Soon Danny’s mind set off and he started day-dreaming. Mostly about the boy sitting to his right. From time to time he could feel Ethan’s look on him. Everytime he felt a soft tingle emerging all over his body. It was like an electrifying game. Catch a sight but don’t get caught. Exactly in the moment when he couldn’t stand the tension anymore, a small several folded sheet of paper landed on his desk.

_Enjoying the view? E_

It took Danny a lot to not start grinning like a retard.

Quickly he responded: _It is a very beautiful view. D_

He could hear Ethan exhale loudly. Danny chuckled silently.

_Mine is great too. You know the kind of view, that you would love to slam against a wall in an empty room and get your hands all over. Then you would start kissing it from the collarbone up to the neck and than all the way down the chest and stomach along the v-line and finally…_

"MAHEALANI, what’s that?" Suddenly the Coach’s voice catapulted him back into reality. Before Danny could say a word, the coach had grabbed the piece of paper right out of his hands. Danny felt his heart stopped. Hell no!

"Coach…" he tried.

"Shut it, Danny." Helpless Danny watchend the coach unfolding the paper, that he had scrunched in shock.

"Oh a letter? How nice, let’s read it out loud! Let’s see: Enjoying…" A loud bang interrupted the scene and Coach Finstock jumped about five metres in the air. He let go of the paper and rushed to the back of the room: “GREENBURG, WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT PYROTECHNIC ARTICLES IN MY CLASSROOM?! YOU ARE SUCH A WASTE OF OXYGEN I SWEAR TO GOD, I’M GONNA …”

Danny ignored the Coach’s rant, jumped off his chair, grabbed the paper of the floor before anyone else could and tore it into pieces. Relieved he sat back. When he looked to his right, he saw Ethan staring at him with the same facial expression as Danny. Shock, relieve and the kind of amusement that is only caused by adrenaline. Before they both would burst into laughter, Danny turned his head back to the front. The rest of the lesson he didn’t dared to look at Ethan again. 

"That was crazy", Ethan still snickered when they entered the school cafeteria.

"I know what you mean. I literally thought I’d have to die", Danny could hardly focus on anything else than Ethan’s warm goldskinned hand in his.

Ethan chuckled: “Well, let’s praise Greenburg and his fireworks.”

"Oh yeah", Danny saw a few friends from music class waving at him. RIght next to them he spotted Aiden sitting on a table.

"Let’s sit with your brother", Danny said, walking towards the other twin. He stopped when he recognized Ethan wasn’t following him: "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing", his beloved responded, “‘I’m just kind of not hungry."

"Oh", Danny knew, that Ethan lied, but decided not to go for it. Ethan’s family business was his thing.

"You know what", Danny said, "I never got to finish that letter. How about you tell me again how it went."

Ethan’s face lit up, with something dark and incredibly sexy in his eyes, “Yeah, I like that idea. How about I show you.”

"Perfect." Soon after they left the school cafeteria, Danny did his best to make Ethan happy and was undeniably successful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? x
> 
> Also english is only my second language, so please forgive if something sounds strange o.o


End file.
